


Creative Writing

by SS_Procrastinating_Sinner



Category: any - Fandom
Genre: Exactly what it seems like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Procrastinating_Sinner/pseuds/SS_Procrastinating_Sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random works to boost my creativity so I don't get writers block.</p><p>If you want you can give me a prompt, I would appreciate it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Writing

 

This morning, while I was editing a chapter in my work 'I Am A Brick Wall', I wanted to change a simple part, ' half empty milk jug', because it seemed slightly repetative since I had used the word 'empty' in the sentence before it. I was trying to think of how I could rewrite this small part and immediately I thought of changing it to half full instead.

 Now, this got me thinking about the commonly known phrase 'Is the glass half empty, or half full', which I used to think was simply a trick question since the answer is both. But then I had a sudden realization, which I cannot recall how I came to, for it just popped in my head without explanation. But the idea was that this question could possibly say something about a characters outlook on life, like those who say it's half empty feel they might be missing something, or maybe they are driven by greed and focus on what they don't have. While, on the other hand, those who say it's half full may feel like they have everything they need, or they focus on what they have instead of what they don't.

I mulled this over for a while, coming up with other things the answer might say about an individual, when a tiny voice, which I cannot say with confidence was my own, asked me:

 

"Is your glass half empty...Or half full?"

 

...

 

I still do not know the answer.

 

                                                        


End file.
